


Hard day's work.

by MajorMadness



Series: WE THE BEST FANFICS [4]
Category: Mount & Blade (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMadness/pseuds/MajorMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe has been swamped by a shit-ton of extra work by his boss Wolfgang. Staying late at the office is Abe's only hope to get his reports done on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard day's work.

A loud sigh echos from the walls of the empty office building. ”I don’t have any idea how I can make this deadline, even if i worked seventy two hours straight.” Abe looks at his computer screen, then at the pile of papers stacked a foot high on his desk. Biting the end of his favourite pen, Abe decides to go get some coffee from the staff kitchen.

Abe has flashbacks to his doctor's appointment, but at least this time he drinks coffee no one will be inspecting his prostate, or at least be near him when he goes to the bathroom, with the office being dead with only him inside the giant building.

Abe returns to his desk with a cup of coffee and a few cookies, they will be his dinner since he doesn’t have enough time to get any at all. Abe bites into a cookie and is instantly amazed at its taste, it’s just the right amount of crunch and chocolate chips together, and dunking it in his coffee adds an amazing coffee taste to the already amazing cookie.

With another loud sigh, Abe returns to his computer and begins typing away once again. For nearly two days solid Abe has been struggling to meet every deadline his boss has given him. Missing them not just by minutes but by hours. It’s not like Abe can’t write a report about how the Friday line battle went, Abe knows how to process and deny an unban request, but he just can’t do this much in such a short time.

After an hour of just pure typing about how a reg verse reg went, Abe hears something in the back of his office building’s floor, something that sounds like someone just fell off a chair. Abe is alone right? I guess not now. But it’s a large office building, so having people around is normal, even this late at night, so Abe continues working.

After fifteen minutes of working, Abe hears another noise from the back room, but this time it isn’t someone falling down, is someone…..Moaning? Abe heard multiple loud moans coming from this back room. Deciding He needs a break, Abe gets up from his desk and quietly walks towards this office room. The moans have decreased in volume, but it just sounds like someone is covering the mouth.

Abe remembers back to the working day, if he remembers correctly, a co-worker had their girlfriend up for a week long visit after being away for nearly six months. Abe decides it must be him getting a blowjob in the back while he finished up his workload for the day. But even with Abe knowing what is probably happening in the back room, he can’t resist having a quick peek.

As Abe makes his way closer to the door the moaning is getting louder, so loud Abe can recognize the voice making it. It’s…… It’s his ...boss. His boss is a man named Wolfgang, who owns this very building, the whole business and every battleground that hosts all Napoleonic events.

Abe is stunned, why is Wolfgang moaning by himself alone in his own office building late at night? Abe remembers his first idea why the moaning was happening, is his co-workers wife cheating on him for Wolfgang? Abe now needs to find out what’s going on, so he creeps up to the door. Holding his ear to the door he hears something other than the moaning, is that? It sounds like wet flesh sucking something.

Abe has a flashback to when ScotsMum first tried to give Abe a blowjob back when they were just young silly kids. ScotsMum had no idea how to suck properly and kept failing to keep his teeth out of the way. Abe winces at the thought of the incident, but other than that the sound is nearly perfect. Wolfgang is getting a suckie behind this very door.

Abe needs to find out who’s doing it, as far as he knows the few females working here are already married, and none of them are Wolfgang’s wife. So Abe needs to think of a plan quickly, is there any way he can look inside without opening the door and being caught peeping? Looking around to see if there is anything he could use to see inside, looks at his co-workers desks to see if anything is lying around.

After checking a few desks Abe remembers a co-worker who loves remote controlled helicopters, and luckily enough right on his desk is a plugged in, large chopper with a high quality camera attached to the bottom, as well as the controller having a pretty fancy HD screen so you can stream right from the helicopter.

Abe instantly snatches the helicopter and controller and rushes over to the office rooms in the back, but chooses one a few doors down to the objective. Abe opens the window to reveal a perfectly still night outside so flying should be easy. Abe starts the controller and flips the switch on the Helicopter. Testing the camera out it seems to have a small delay but that should be fine. Abe starts by holding the Helicopter out the window with his left hand then increasing the throttle with his right, till it starts to lift away by itself.

On the controller there is a stabilization button that Abe presses, the helicopter quickly makes a few adjustments, but starts hovering perfectly. Abe only needs to move the Helicopter a little bit down the building to get a good camera view, so he does just that. Moving the stick the helicopter starts to move towards the window he needs.

Abe reaches the window and using the camera's own knob to move it slightly down and zoom it in to get a perfect view on what is happening in the small room. What Abe sees is something he never thought he would ever see. Wolfgang, Abe’s boss is sitting on a desk, with his pants thrown across the room, his dick fully erect and being sucked on by ….Is that? Southpaw!?!? Southpaw is sucking angrily on Wolfgang’s penis with spit dripping down around his cock. Abe quickly makes a mental note that this camera has some great zoom and quality to be able to see this, but Abe quickly returns to the horny pair in his camera. It doesn’t take long till Wolfgang quickly grabs the back of Southpaw’s head and shoves it right down the shaft of his penis, slamming Southpaw’s mouth against the end of Wolfgang’s penis and making his balls smacking into Southpaw’s chin.

Southpaw is the leader of the 42ndRoF, A regiment with many members as well as being the commander of the French team on the BG campaign. However there’s one thing Abe is confused about. He was positive Southpaw was a straight man. There was even rumors Southpaw was on a date with a girl! What is he doing here sucking Wolfgang like he does this every day?!

Wolfgang lets out a loud and rough moan, with his hands clawing into the back of Southpaws head.This is definitely the indicator that Wolfgang has reached his limit, and Wolfgang makes one of the worst cum faces Abe has ever seen, as his cum fills Southpaws's mouth. Wolfgang releases Southpaw after his cumface has went away. And Southpaw is definitely debating if he should swallow or spit. After a bit of internal debate he decides to spit it out into a coffee mug on the table next to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang and Southpaw seem to be talking, Abe can’t make out what they are saying since the window is closed and the microphone on the helicopter is drowned out by the sound of the blades spinning around. Suddenly Abe goes into panic. What if they see the Helicopter! They could hear it and think the Co-worker Abe took it from could get in trouble!

It seems Abe’s luck has run out, As soon as he begins to think about turning the Helicopter away, Southpaw turns his head to the window with Wolfgang quickly following. They both see the Helicopter in plain view with a bright red light to show the camera is on. Abe can see Southpaw is furious, while Wolfgang just seems mildly disappointed he was caught.

Southpaw stands up and storms towards the door, while Wolfgang starts to do up his pants. Abe quickly moves the Helicopter back to his windows, taking it in his hand and turning off the power, hopping no one could hear where the sound was coming from. Abe quickly turns off the light in the office room, leaps over the desk and hides under it slightly moving the office chair in the way.

Abe is holding his knees to his chest like the scared kid he is, But what happens next Abe was not prepared for at all. Southpaw, in a fit of rage, begins kicking open each office rooms door in an attempt to find the person who caught him.

“You have to be in one of these rooms mate! That's Darren's Helicopter he didn’t take home with him and these rooms are on the only ones with big enough windows!” Southpaw Shouts with enough force to have Abe shaking.

Two more doors are kicked in and Abe can hear him getting closer, This starts to trigger Abe’s flashback to a few days ago. Hawkens and fluffy wanted to watch Monsters, inc. again, but wanted Abe to watch with him. The scene with the purple moving dildo kicking in the bathroom stalls makes Abe chuckle, and he quickly forgets the situation he is stuck in.

“Shh. did you hear that?” Southpaw says

“Yeah i did,” replies Wolfgang. ”I think it was coming from that one.”

Abe tenses up. Shit, has he been had by a kids movie?

Abe hears footsteps near the door, and he begins to think that he may end up as Southpaws new fuccboi. More mumbling is heard outside the door, and Abe can’t help but smile as he remembers how Carlos would stand outside his and ScotsMum’s door when he had a nightmare, scared to knock but still wanting some kind of hug.

But Abe is sure Carlos isn’t on the other side of the door. There is a small pause, then a loud burst as Southpaw shatters the lock of the door like it was nothing, forcing his way in. “You fuckin cunt! Come out of this room right now!” Southpaw says dripping with venom as he makes his way inside.

Abe thinks to himself that maybe just giving himself up would be best, getting found is nearly guaranteed at this point and making it longer may increase Southpaws anger more.

Abe gets out from under the desk, standing up straight with his hands in the air. “My hands are up! Don’t shoot!” Abe says with panic in his voice, but that panic instantly changes to confusion when Abe sees the look on Southpaw and Wolfgang’s face.

Southpaw seems relieved, while Wolfgang seems visibly stunned. Not sure exactly why, Abe just stands there with his hands up looking like he sees a black person picking up someone’s wallet and giving it back to them without taking anything out.

Southpaw sighs loudly, then starts to chuckle. “Haha! It’s just you Abe! Here i thought it was someone who would give this out to anyone who wanted it!”

Abe isn’t sure what to say, but he decides he needs to speak. “Uh sorry boss. If I knew it was you there I wouldn’t have done anything.”

“That’s alright Abe,” Says Wolfgang. “I’m not going to explain why we were having a uh... “ Wolfgang holds his hands up using them to make air quotes. “ ‘Admin meeting’, In there, but what I will tell you, is that you are gonna rip if you don’t finish your work on time, you are probably gonna need to suck our dicks. Like. Right now.

Abe panics, fuck! He sees the look Wolfgang has in his eyes, if Abe doesn’t suck their dicks Abe may get fired, Wolfgang has a reason with Abe not finishing the mountain of work on his desk. Abe has one chance to get out of this, but one is better than none.

“Uh Wolfgang sir, How about you just reset my deadline so i can finish it in time?”

Wolfgang goes from smirking to instant rage in microseconds.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE ASK FOR A RESET GRRARAAAAAH!” Wolfgang's veins are popping out of his neck and Abe starts to shake. Now that chance is gone, there's only one thing Abe can do now.

Abe launches himself at Southpaws pants, Pulling them down not even bothering to undo his belt, Abe is greeted to Southpaws still mostly flaccid dick, but Abe already knows how to get Southpaws dick rock hard. Abe begins cupping Southpaws balls, instantly getting a massive moan of pleasure out of Southpaw with his dick rocketing up to full mast hitting Abe in the face.

Abe instantly works up as much spit as he can, then flings it out of his mouth onto Southpaws dick, then quickly starts licking Southpaws tip while his hands are playing with Southpaws balls. Southpaws moaning indicates Abe is doing everything right, and now Southpaw’s dick is properly lubed up with his spit, Abe thrusts Southpaws dick into his mouth. Abe’s nostrils begin to flare to try and get as much air in as they can, but Abe’s throat is just to full of dick and only a tiny bit of air gets through.

Abe is moving back and forth with such force he takes a quick glance up and sees Southpaw has thrown his head back holding himself up with his hands against the wall behind him. Abe's hands have been fiddling with Southpaws average size balls for so long he needs to do something different, so Abe uses his left hand and grabs one of Southpaws nuts and starts to fiddle with it solo, while his right hand goes for the other.

Abe's mouth is full of Southpaws penis and his hands are massaging and fiddling with each of Southpaw's balls. Southpaw cries out in happiness and his knees buckle making him slide down the wall to the ground, but he just came! His dick falls out oh Abe’s mouth while he slides down and his spurting man cannon hits Abe right in the face multiple times before it just starts to spurt out the rest all over the floor.

Abe looks at Southpaw who is still breathing heavy and seems to still not be functioning very well, he really does like it when you touch his balls, the rumors were true! Abe chuckles slightly, but then looks over to his left when he hears the other person in the room cough.

“Forgotten about me boy?” Wolfgang says with his hands on his hips. Abe knows what’s coming now, or at least who will be cumming now.

Wolfgang moves to undo his zipper, but Abe knows he needs to show that he is enthusiastic about this and he can suck a mean dick, So Abe launches himself at Wolfgang and throws his hands away from his pants. Abe then grabs Wolfgang's Belt, undoes it and wraps it around his right wrist as Wolfgang’s pants fall down around his ankles. Abe uses his mouth to pull down His bosses boxers, and what he is greeted to is Wolfgang's soldier standing at full attention with a slight drift to the right.

Abe knows exactly how Wolfgang likes it, after seeing his browser history many times when Wolfgang needs help in his office. So Abe straight away uses Wolfgang’s belt to slap his right thigh with extreme force, and before Wolfgang can even react Abe is sucking and licking Wolfgang’s little person down there. With extreme moans of Pleasure coming from Wolfgang as well as a few hisses of pain Abe keeps slapping Wolfgang’s thighs and legs with his belt, but all it does is get Wolfgang more excited.

Abe releases Wolfgang’s cock for just enough time for him to whack the belt at full force right into Wolfgang’s dong head. Wolfgang screams out in pain, but he doesn’t have any time in between moans of ecstasy as Abe instantly goes back to thrusting in and out using Wolfgang’s dick as a throat depth measuring tool.

As Abe keeps slapping Wolfgang’s ass as best as he can while sucking his dick, he looks up and see Wolfgang get a glint in his eyes.

“Ready for a quick sqaunch lesson buddy?” Before Abe can register what Wolfgang just said, he feels two hands on the back of his head forcing him right onto Wolfgang’s dick fully in the whole way to the base and then a tiny bit more. Abe’s teeth is making small marks on Wolfgang’s pelvis area, but that is the least of his worries as he just realises what the sqaunch Wolfgang is talking about, and he can’t move back to get any air and begins to choke on Wolfgang’s cock.

Abe remembers walking in on the Weebs all playing a hentai game called Super Deep Throat and you could easily choke out the girl by just holding her mouth to the base of your dick, then you can get ‘sucked’ by an unconscious girl. This is a fitting memory since that seems to be happening to Abe as he is starting to get the need to breath extremely hard. But Wolfgang just keeps on the pressure on the back of his head and Abe can’t move an inch.

Abe realises one thing, if he wanted to he could just punch Wolfgang in the nuts and get out, but that will cost him his job, so Abe just mentally sighs and accepts that he will be falling unconscious sometime soon.

Abe keeps struggling, he needs to have some appearance of struggling to keep the squanching going. But Abe is quickly losing all his fight, coughing and sputtering with tears welling up in his eyes,his vision starts to fade to black. Abe’s eyes are now gushing with tears and his will to fight back growing weaker as sweat starts to trickle down his face.

Abe’s hands fall to his side, his vision and hearing begin to disappear, and Abe is now lying limp with Wolfgang’s dick inside of him….

Abe Wakes up suddenly, and he quickly takes in as many breaths as he can, but that is cut short by the man in front of him, shoving him right down back on to his dick. Abe quickly comes back to his senses and realises is is back sucking Wolfgang’s dick. But it seems all he needed to do was just take a little nap, as Wolfgang is instantly filling up Abe's mouth with his warm male jizz soup.

After a few pulses Wolfgang releases his grip on Abe, So he can finally take a some deep breaths, but before he can do that he swallows all of Wolfgang’s cum and clears his throat. Thinking to himself, ‘ _fuck that’s gonna hurt for the next few days_ ’. Wolfgang follows Southpaws routes and slides down the wall panting heavily, Abe takes quick peek at southpaw to see him having a little nap, sleeping like a little baby. Abe stands up straight, once again coughs and clears his throat.

As Abe makes his way towards the door to leave, he is stopped by Wolfgang as he grabs the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him from exiting the room. Wolfgang looks up at Abe, still panting heavily.” You can…*breath* Take a few more *breath* days on the report *breath*.

Abe is stunned at Wolfgang giving him more time to reach the deadline, but seeing his smile Abe knows Wolfgang is serious. Abe nods.”Thanks boss.” And Abe makes his way back to his desk after rinsing out his mouth, and taking a big swig of his cold coffee to try and get rid of the taste of two different mans semen out of his mouth.

With the extra time Abe now has, he decides he has earned a good rest. So Abe turns off his computer, takes a few pieces of paper he can work through at home, and makes his way to his car. Abe thinks about everything he has done for his family, sucking the dick of his boss and gay lover. He has shat on two doctors at the same time, as well as attempt to start a small farm. But Abe just smiles. If he had the chance to start over, he would do it all over again for his little family. The boys like fighting against other regiments, so he is willing to suck a little dick here and there, as well as do a bit of scat if it means his sons live a happy life.

When Abe pulls into his driveway, the light has been left on for him, but when he enters the house, he sees ScotsMum is sleeping on the couch, waiting for him to return. Abe sits down next to ScotsMum, shaking him a bit to wake his wife up. ScotsMum fidgets a bit, but lifts his head up and smiles as he sees his husband home from a late night at the office.

“Hey Abe, how was work?” ScotsMum says as he scratches his eye.

“Yeah… it was fine. I got an extention on that report, so I’ll be able to make it now.”  
ScotsMum is stunned, He knows how hard Wolfgang can be when it comes to extensions.

“How did you manage that honey?” ScotsMum says entwining their hands together.

“I’d rather not say. Lets just leave it at uhh, no more protein shakes for a few days?”

ScotsMum chuckles, completely understanding, and hugs Abe while sitting up straight.

“You do so much for us honey, i can hold out for a few days for you.”

Abe smiles again, looking at ScotsMum. “And I’d do it all again for you and the boys.”

ScotsMum’s smile gets even bigger now. ScotsMum leans over to put his forehead against Abe’s, and whispers something dripping with love.

 

“Thank you for a hard day's work, Abe.”

 

 

Chapter 4 End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

My name is MajorMadness and thank you for reading my fanfic.

These Fanfics will be coming out on the weekends weekly or fortnightly if i have a finished chapter ready. If i don’t finish one in time or I can’t be bothered and I miss a week idgaf the fuck you gonna do, sue me?

I would like to thank a few people:

fluffybeard for proofreading/editing and closing his door so his parents don’t hear him saying this gay shit out loud.

Southpaw for assisting me with his fetish of ball cupping

Wolfgang for letting me use him in this chapter (Jk i didn’t ask 4 shit)

Panda, Voltron and fluffy for giving me random words to add to my fanfic at a certain location. (Try to find them)

And Abe, please come home so we can show you this fanfic, you have no idea what is happening this version of you is taking over my memories of the real you!

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
